


Settling a Debt

by Julieoftarth (Wherethereissmoak)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Julieoftarth
Summary: Brienne asks for Jaime's help in getting out of a situation with an ex, and he wants payment.





	Settling a Debt

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "My friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex, quick make out with me I'll pay." from Sterolinesbraime on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy. I have no beta, so I apologize for any errors.

Brienne studied the weird art piece on the wall of the Red Keep. If she was going to let her friends drag her to a party at a fancy mansion, she was at least going to get the most out of the location.

It was the end of the summer internship program at King’s Landing, Inc., and of course they threw a huge party for all the interns. There were thousands of them throughout Westeros, and they all gathered here to let off their steam before heading back to college.

Brienne hadn’t wanted to go, she wanted to spend the evening in her pajamas, packing up their apartment, but Margaery and Sansa had insisted. More like nagged her until she said yes. So, they were now off drinking and flirting with their peers and Brienne was walking around aimlessly.

And Jaime Lannister was following her.

When Brienne first met Jaime, she had little use for him. His big mouth and cheeky grin getting him out of every situation and causing more work to be dumped on her. But when they both had each other’s back during a harassment complaint to HR against one of their supervisor’s Locke, who for some reason had targeted each of them from the beginning.

Since then they had a mutual respect for each other, and even a friendship. He was one of the few people from this internship Brienne would be sad to say goodbye to.

But now he was acting kind of weird. Since arriving at the party, Jaime had been by her side, but he wasn’t his normal talkative self. Not used to being the one to fill the silence, Brienne had tried small talk with him for a bit to no avail. A couple of times, he opened his mouth as if he had something to say, and she braced herself for whatever offensive thing he was going to bait her with, but then he quickly changed his mind and closed it. And a panic look filled his eyes.

Weird behavior indeed. So, she was left studying art with her strange, but incredibly handsome, friend lurking close by.

Brienne turned to survey the room, looking for another piece of art to distract her from the party, when she saw an unpleasant face in the crowd.

“Oh gods, no,” she moaned.

“Brienne, what is it?”

“My ex…Hyle…he’s here. I forgot he was an intern at one of the other branches this summer.”

Jaime’s eyes narrowed at the man walking toward them with a smirk on his face. “That’s the guy…the one with the bet?”

Brienne could only nod. She was panicking. Hyle had been trying to contact her for months since he applied for a post-graduation job at her father’s company. He said they should get back together because it would help him get in good with her father, and her benefit was finally making her father happy by dating someone.

Selwyn Tarth didn’t know their history or why they broke up, so he was in favor of a young man being interested in his daughter. Brienne did not want to go home to Tarth for the weeks leading up to her final semester at college if Hyle Hunt was going to be there pressuring her to go out on a date with him.

“Jaime…I need you to do something for me. I’ll pay you.”

“What?”

“Kiss me.”

Jaime’s eyes widened, but he took a step closer to her. “Excuse me?”

“Hyle is coming over here and he’s been pressuring me to give him a second chance and I will pay you anything to kiss me right now so he will think I’m off the market. He can maybe mention it to my father, too.”

“You’ll pay me anything?” Jaime had picked the wrong time to suddenly regain his confidence.

“Yes, anything, just do it,” Brienne said, and he didn’t need to be told any more because she was suddenly turned and pressed against the wall.

“Brienne,” Jaime whispered reverently like a prayer before capturing her lips. Whatever Brienne had been expecting, it wasn’t this. He kissed her softly for a moment, before diving in full force. Kissing Jaime Lannister had never crossed their mind. They would never work as a couple. But now, as his tongue swept into her, they suddenly seemed to work.

She was kissing Jaime. And she liked it. Oh, gods, she liked Jaime. As more than a friend. This was not supposed to happen.

All too quickly, the kiss ended, and Jaime pulled away, his green eyes capturing hers. Brienne had to remind herself to breathe.

“I think it worked,” Jaime said with a grin, nodding in the direction of an angry Hyle Hunt storming toward the exit. Hyle…Brienne had completely forgotten about him during that kiss.

“Thank you, Jaime, truly.”

“It was no problem, but now we have to talk about your debt.”

“My debt?”

“You said you would pay anything for that kiss, and it’s time to pay up.”

“You seemed to enjoy it,” Brienne said, trying to look everywhere but at the bulge that had appeared in Jaime’s pants.

“Whether or not I enjoyed it is besides the point, wench. You said you’d pay and you don’t want to be a welcher, do you?” Jaime’s mischievous had Brienne very nervous. Mischievous green eyes that she had to absolutely stop thinking about in this very moment or she might do something really embarrassing, like kiss him again.

Once as an emergency was a fluke. But going in for a second…that would be _on purpose_. And she and Jaime would never kiss _on purpose_. She really needed to stop thinking about the kissing because that wasn’t helping with the not kissing. Ugh. What was wrong with her?

“Fine, I got paid today, so I will give you…” Jaime stopped Brienne’s words by putting a finger to her lips. _DO NOT KISS IT!_ She shouted to herself.

“Oh, I don’t want your money, Brienne,” Jaime said. “I want your time.”

“My time?”

“Dates, Brienne, I want you to pay me back by letting me take you on dates.”

“You want to…date me?”

“Gods, yes, I’ve been trying to work up the nerve to ask you out all night.” Jaime laughed nervously.

“Are you joking with me?”

“I wouldn’t joke, not about this.”

Brienne could see that he was sincere, but still… “Jaime, you and I are from two different worlds, we would never work.”

“Two different worlds, yet we are so similar in spirit Brienne. Give me 50 and let me prove it.”

“50 what?”

“50 dates to prove that you and I belong together,” Jaime said.

“That’s a lot of dates, and starting this weekend we won’t live anywhere near each other,” Brienne objected.

“I will find a way, please Brienne? Give me my 50 dates,” he begged.

“Okay,” Brienne said.

“I knew you would agree, a Lannister always pays their debts.”

“But I’m not a Lannister…” Brienne shook her head at him.

“Yet,” he said with a wink.

“I walked right into that one, didn’t I?” Brienne laughed. She was relieved that even if they were going to attempt this dating thing, they could still be Jaime and Brienne, and not that strange nervous behavior he had earlier when trying to ask her out.

He kissed her again, and this one was filled with more fire than the first. When Jaime pulled away, he threaded his fingers through hers. “Come on, first date starts now.”

_One year later_

Jaime smiled at his wife as she surveyed the menu. They had eloped on a whim this evening, and were now enjoying a honeymoon dinner. He couldn’t believe that he had almost chickened out of asking her out.

Brienne was the love of his life. She challenged him to be a better man every day. To not take shortcuts. To not use his charm and family name to get ahead. She humbled him, awed him, and shockingly enough, loved him.

“I’m about to say something that you will probably never hear again in our entire marriage, so you may want to record it,” Brienne said with a teasing smile. “You were right.”

“Wait, wait, I wasn’t recording, can you say that again?” Jaime teased. “And what is it that I was so right about, wife?”

“A Lannister pays her debts. I’m now a Lannister, and this, my love, is date number 50.” Brienne smiled at him.

“Are you sure? Because I remember that time you were really angry with me and counted every time I walked through the room as a date so you could be rid of me quickly.”

“Well, clearly that didn’t work,” Brienne said.

“Nope, you’re stuck with me wench. Forever, now, since I have the rings and certificate to prove it,” Jaime said, wiggly his ring finger at her.

She batted his hand away. “Our fathers are going to be so angry.”

“They are just going to be happy we are finally settling down. They will be nagging us about grandchildren before we’ve put down our luggage when we arrive home from our honeymoon.” Jaime secretly wished he could be a fly on the wall in the room when his father found out about the marriage. One never knew how Tywin Lannister would react to things, especially if something went outside of his glorious plans.

“Jaime, can you pleas pass the salt?”

He picked up the salt shaker and smirked at her.

“What would you give me for it?”

Brienne smiled. “Anything.”

“Anything?”

“Yes, please ser, my food is very dull tasting and I am in desperate need for salt.”

Jaime laughed. Gods, when they weren’t bickering they were the biggest goofballs. He loved her so much.

“Well, I think a rescue of this magnitude is worth at least 50 more dates. And an additional 50 for the pepper.”

Brienne leaned forward, her blue eyes sparkling with mirth. “Deal.”

Jaime immediately set about planning 100 more adventures with his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> File "The 50 Dates of Jaime and Brienne" under a fic I want to write someday to go with this one-shot. :)


End file.
